Decisions
by Aphrodite100
Summary: Rachel is still debating whether or not to become Apollo's new Oracle. Can an unexpected friend help make up her mind?


**AN: Rachel is at camp to decide whether or not to become the Oracle. **

_**Decisions **_

She stepped through the boundary hesitantly; she didn't truly belong in this world with them. She saw the things they saw, knew what the knew, had gone where they went, and had fought their fight, but she wasn't one of them.

She didn't have a need for worry. She was greeted by an enthusiastic, "You came!" from the war hero, Percy Jackson.

She forced a smile. "Yep. And I need to discuss something with you, Annabeth, and Grover," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Percy's brow wrinkled. "Ok," he agreed, curious. He led the way to the dock, on the way finding his best friend and girlfriend. The four friends sat on the long side of the dock and dangled their feet (and hooves) over the water.

"Guys, since I could see, I have been able to see through this 'Mist' of yours. At age seven, I truly believed in monsters. I used to sleep with a water gun on my night table because they scared me. As I grew older and learned about what I was seeing and began to understand it, the so-called 'hallucinations' got worse. I feared them even more. Then I met Percy. And he explained it all to me. He told me about the Greek Gods and how he was a demigod and all the myths were true. He told me about everything. And now, I want to be a part of your world; I don't belong in mine," Rachel's voice cracked at the end and she looked down, unable to meet her friends' eyes.

"How would you do that? You can see through the Mist, but you're still mortal," Annabeth reasoned, always logical.

"More importantly, why? You're safe as a mortal, no one in our world cares about mortals. The hellhounds won't look for you, the Gods won't hate you, and there's no constant fear," Percy said incredulously.

"Yeah, and people won't hate you for what you are or who your parents are," Grover added.

"I want to become the new Oracle," Rachel whispered. The two demigods and satyr sat in shocked silence.

"An Oracle?" Annabeth repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Almost positive; I researched it."

"So you already know the consequences? You have to stay a-"

"A maiden, yeah, I know. No dating or anything. But honestly, who would date me? Who would I want to date?" Rachel asked rhetorically. She heaved a sigh. "Look, I have to go. I mean, I'm staying the Hermes cabin for tonight, but I need to discuss this with Chiron. I'll see you later." And she left.

---

The talk with Chiron hadn't made things any easier. Rachel knew either she stayed mortal or became the Oracle and joined the demigod world- there was no other way. And being mortal really didn't appeal to her. The only option left was the Oracle.

But could she really give up everything? It was too big a decision to make. She needed another opinion.

---

An hour later found Rachel sitting on the log in the shade on the shore, looking out to the shells and seaweed and the sea itself. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the approaching figure.

"Need some help?"

The familiar voice startled Rachel out of her churning thoughts. "Yeah, how could you tell?" Rachel asked, flashing a warm smile while scooting over on the log to make room for the dark boy.

"Just your expression. Seems like you have a pretty big dilemma," Nico answered.

"Yeah. I have to decide if-"

"You want to be the Oracle or not, it's all over camp."

"OF course. Any thoughts?"

"I'm sure Percy and Annabeth and Grover already told you this, but I say no. You wouldn't be Rachel if you were the Oracle. I know, the only thing that would change is that you would be able to spout prophecies, but part of what makes you Rachel is being mortal. And giving that up would make you…not Rachel," Nico finished and looked at Rachel.

"But what if I don't want to be mortal?" Rachel whispered. "I…I just don't know what to do. I need something to happen that is just going to give me this definite answer."

"Well, I think you should wait then. You can become the Oracle anytime, right? So just wait it out until you know for sure," Nico advised.

"You're right. Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on, its dinner time." They got up and Nico casually swung his arm around her shoulders. Rachel shivered. Was it her imagination or was there sparks flying between his arm and her shoulder?

---

Since Rachel didn't actually have an Olympian parent, she got to pick the table she sat at for dinner. Something propelled her to sit at the table of the God of Death, with her new friend. Plus, he was pretty lonely over there.

"Hey," Rachel greeted the boy across from her as she slid into her seat.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see the mortal girl sitting with him. He would've expected her to sit with Percy or Annabeth.

"I didn't want Percy and Annabeth bugging me about the Oracle thing, so I thought I'd sit with you. Is that ok?" Rachel asked, suddenly remembering that Nico probably preferred isolation, being a son of Hades and all.

"Of course. It gets lonely over here a lot."

The new friends talked the entire dinner. They were so deep into conversation, so curious about the other, that they didn't notice the whispers coming from the surrounding tables. The whispers that said, "Oh! New couple!" And then they walked along the beach at night. They sat under a tree and talked until midnight, when they finally parted ways and walked, exhausted, to their respective cabins.

---

Time passed like normal, and Rachel found herself forgetting her Oracle dilemma in Nico's presence. They pair became inseparable. But at night, she pondered the two biggest questions involving becoming the Oracle: was she ready to give up her mortality? And was she ready to give up on love? After all, she was only fifteen.

---

And then, the big event that was supposed to change her mind happened.

It was a Sunday, it was dusk, and she was alone at the beach, overlooking the dark sea. Shrouded in darkness, a person approached her silently. So it was no surprise that she yelped and whirled around when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"Relax! It's just me," a familiar voice whispered silkily.

Rachel gasped. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, but I need to tell you something," he apologized.

"Well then say it. I need to tell you something, too."

"You first."

"No you," Rachel argued.

"Ok. Rachel, I really like you. A lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" The words slipped off Nico's tongue easily. No stuttering, no hesitation. So Rachel knew he was sincere. Plus, she could hear it in his voice.

"Before I answer that, I need to tell you something."

Nico nodded, a little disappointed. "What is it?"

"I decided."

"And?" Already knowing what it concerned, Nico pried for more information.

"I'm not going to be the Oracle."

"I knew it! Why not?"

"'Cuz otherwise, I couldn't do this."

And Rachel Elizabeth Dare leaned in and kissed Nico di Angelo.


End file.
